AnotherTale
by Floriane05
Summary: Une jeune fille du nom de Lyra va essayer de sauver les monstres de l'Underground en utilisant ses connaissances du jeu, mais arrivera t-elle à avoir une fin heureuse parfaite ? Et où est passé Frisk ? Un danger plane au-dessus de la tête des monstres inconscients, mais lequel ?


Lyra rêvait. Mais elle faisait des rêves étranges, même elle, n'en comprenait pas la signification. Ce jour là, elle avait rêvé qu'elle était devant une grand chèvre, probablement un roi, habillé d'une grande cape violette dans une salle remplie de boutons d'or. Au centre de cette immense pièce trônait une énorme chaise sur laquelle une dizaine d'enfants auraient pu s'asseoir sans aucune difficulté. Lyra était en face de ce roi qui sortait de l'ordinaire, et quand elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, le roi sortit un trident rouge sang de sous sa cape et baissa la tête avant d'ajouter un timide "Désolé" et de foncer vers elle, trident en avant.

Elle se réveilla en sueur et haletante. Lyra tourna sa tête vers son réveil. 6h du matin. Elle se leva doucement en se frottant les yeux et ouvrit sa fenêtre pour profiter du soleil levant. Tout en s'accoudant à la fenêtre, la tête dans les mains, elle repensa à ce rêve étrange tout en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir signifier. Le soleil se leva doucement et commença à répartir ses rayons rosés sur la chevelure bordeaux et les bras clairs de la jeune fille.

Puis, machinalement, sa tête pivota et son regard se perdit sur la haute montagne qui se dressait fièrement devant elle. Quand elle s'en rendit compte, elle secoua de gauche à droite sa tête quelques secondes, avant de prendre une décision. La jeune femme était prise d'un pressentiment soudain et de quelques soupçons. Depuis qu'elle avait déménagé dans ce nouvel appartement, cette montagne attirait souvent son attention. Beaucoup trop souvent. Surtout depuis qu'elle avait joué à ce jeu, comment s'appelait il déjà ?

La jeune fille pivota sur elle même et commença à s'habiller. Sa tenue était très simple, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être confortable. Des bottes noires, un jean, un débardeur blanc et un long gilet bleu ciel sans manches qui lui tombait jusque derrière les genoux, et pour finir le tout, des mitaines élastiques noires, parce qu'elle était certaine qu'elle aurait besoin de faire un peu d'escalade et que ses mains claires aux jointures blanches ne résisteraient pas longtemps à la surface rocheuse de la montagne.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, elle s'arrêta dans son élan et se posa une question cruciale : devait-elle en parler à ses meilleures amies ? Au début, elle pensa que oui. Après tout, elle ne s'était jamais aventurée seule aussi loin. Mais après plusieurs flash-back et un peu de réflexion, elle se décida à partir seule, quitta son appartement et se mit à marcher en direction de cette grande montagne. Non, ses amies la prendraient pour une folle, déjà qu'elles la soupçonnaient d'être dépressive, là elles se diraient que la jeune fille était au fond du trou. Surtout qu'elle partait sur un coup de tête. Et puis, elle ne voulait surtout pas mettre ses amies en danger pour un simple pressentiment.

Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, elle se trouvait déjà au pied de l'immense montagne.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un « wow » devant cette énorme paroi rocheuse.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et repéra un petit chemin qui longeait le flanc de la montagne jusqu'au sommet.

Lyra prit son courage à deux mains et commença à emprunter le chemin. Le suivre sans se blesser était bien plus dur que ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

Une fois en haut, Lyra profita de la vue et s'essuya le front avec le dos de sa main, fière de son exploit. Bien sûr, elle avait les bras écorchés, mais ce n'était rien.

Une grotte s'étendait derrière la jeune fille qui, curieuse, alla explorer.

La grotte devint de plus en plus profonde et la lumière, bien que l'on soit en plein jour, se faisait de plus en plus faible.

Lyra se disait qu'elle allait commencer à faire demi-tour, quand ses pieds touchèrent le vide et qu'elle tomba en avant.

Elle ne cria pas, se laissant tomber. Crier ne servait à rien, personne ne pouvait l'entendre, et même si elle tendait ses bras dans l'espoir infime d'attraper une branche, ses mains ne touchèrent que de l'air.

Et puis le choc.

Son corps frêle atterrit sur des boutons d'or. Mais curieusement, elle était toujours vivante. Lyra leva le nez et regarda en haut. Comment c'était possible ? Elle aurait dû mourir après une telle chute.

Et puis... comment allait-elle remonter ? Elle n'avait prévenu personne de sa petite escapade. Alors qu'elle commençait à paniquer, une petite fleur jaune sortit de terre pour se placer devant la jeune fille avant de lâcher un « Howdy ! » très aigu, la faisant sursauter.

Elle avait déjà vu cette fleur quelque part... Mais où ? Alors que Lyra remuait ses souvenirs pour retrouver l'origine de cette fleur, elle eut un éclair. Flowey ! Du jeu vidéo Undertale ! Aussi connu sous le nom d'Asriel, mais ça personne n'était au courant.

« Howdy, je suis Flowey, Flowey la Fleur ! Mmmh... Tu es nouvelle dans l'Underground n'est-ce pas ? Mince alors, tu dois être si confuse... Tu dois connaître le fonctionnement de l'Underground et je suppose qu'un vieil habitué comme moi devrait faire l'affaire... Mais attend, tu fais quoi là ?

-Désolée...

Dans l'excitation de se retrouver dans son jeu favori, elle avait répété silencieusement le dialogue de Flowey, qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

-Bon reprenons ok ?

-Attend ! Je... je dois te dire quelque chose Asr... heu Flowey

-Quoi ?

-Je … je connais déjà tout... Je connais déjà l'Underground par cœur en fait

-Hein ? Quoi comment ça ? Comment c'est possible ?!

-Tu es Flowey, et tu es apparu parce que Alphys étudiait la détermination et qu'elle en a injecté dans la seule fleur qui avait absorbé la poussière d'Asriel Dreemurr, le prince. C'est pour cela que tu es une fleur vivante, malgré ton âme manquante, et que tu as tous les souvenirs d'Asriel.

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-Magie ! Mais du coup, pour t'éviter les flammes de Toriel, tu ne voudrais pas m'accompagner ? Dit-elle en tendant son bras

-Tu … me fais confiance ?

-Oui... car je sais qu'au fond tu es gentil... mais que ton âme manquante t'empêche de ressentir quoi que ce soit, continua-elle pendant que la fleur s'accrochait docilement à son bras pour venir se placer sur son épaule

-Et … maintenant ? Demanda Flowey tout en approchant ses lianes du cou de Lyra

-Ha au fait, si jamais tu essayes de me faire du mal, je te jette au feu.

Les lianes revinrent doucement à leur place initiale.

-Au fait comment tu t'appelles ?

-Lyra...

-Tout va bien mon enfant ? Tu n'es pas blessée ?

Toriel venait de s'approcher lentement du duo, pendant que le sourire de Lyra s'agrandissait à l'approche de l'ancienne reine.

-D'habitude une vilaine fleur...

-Heu... Howdy mam... heu Toriel

Des flammes commençaient à apparaître dans les mains poilues et blanches de la femme.

-Ne lui faites pas de mal, c'est mon ami ! N'est-ce pas Flowey ?

-Heu oui... c'est ça

-Hé bien...Viens mon enfant, je vais te guider dans les ruines

La grande chèvre commença à s'éloigner, suivie par Lyra et Flowey, toujours perché sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

Après quelques minutes de marche, Toriel s'arrêta devant un mannequin et demanda à Lyra de lui parler.

Flowey s'approcha un peu de son oreille et lui chuchota :

-Tu ne vas quand même pas parler à un mannequin ? Et si on le...

Lyra le coupa :

-Si tu es en train de me proposer de faire une route génocide, gare à toi !

-Pff, t'es pas drôle...

-Désolée Flowey, mais je crois que nous n'avons pas le même humour, trancha-elle sur un ton calme mais ferme

Elle se mit donc à parler au mannequin en lui lançant un timide bonjour et entra par la même occasion dans un combat.

Flowey, curieux, se pencha un peu pour observer l'âme de sa porteuse.

Une âme violette... l'âme de la persévérance... mais celle là était d'un violet plus profond, plus sombre, ce qui étonna Flowey. Le bouton d'or se tourna vers le visage de son amie avant de remarquer que les yeux de la jeune femme étaient en tout point semblables à son âme.

Une fois le combat fini, la marche à travers les ruines reprit, et bientôt, Toriel partit en laissant Lyra seule mais en prenant bien soin de lui donner un téléphone avec son numéro inscrit dedans.

Comme elle l'avait dit, Lyra connaissait les moindres recoins des ruines et ne blessa pas un seul monstre, quitte à perdre un ou deux points de vie dans la foulée.

Ils arrivèrent assez rapidement devant la maison de Toriel, qui s'excusa pour les avoir laissés seuls aussi longtemps.

Le duo entra dans la petite maison chaleureuse et une odeur de tarte cannelle-caramel vint leur chatouiller les narines.

-Voici ta chambre mon enfant ! Et j'ai mis un pot vide à l'intérieur pour ton ami. Hum, ça ne sentirait pas le brûlé ? Fais comme chez toi !

Lyra se mit à bâiller longuement après le départ de la chèvre et entra dans la chambre.

-Déjà fatiguée ? L'aura de fainéantise du sac-poubelle souriant est si étendue que ça ?

Après un petit sourire de la part de Lyra, elle souleva Flowey et le plaça dans le pot, avant d'aller se coucher et de lancer un faible « Bonne nuit » avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Les racines de Flowey dépassaient du pot dans lequel il était.

Une d'entre elles se leva et s'approcha doucement de la tête de Lyra, resta en suspension quelques secondes au-dessus, avant de revenir à leur place initiale

Son instinct lui interdisait de la tuer, mais il n'y comprenait absolument rien.

Une fois la sieste de Lyra finie, elle se releva doucement et se frotta les yeux sous le regard de Flowey.

-Réveillée ? Pas trop tôt

Lyra aperçut la part de tarte laissée là par Toriel et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en glissant la nourriture dans son inventaire.

-On va voir Toriel ? Proposa la jeune fille en prenant le pot de Flowey

-Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ? Soupira t-il …

Lyra s'avança jusque dans le salon et y trouva l'ancienne reine assise dans un fauteuil à très haut dossier devant un feu qui dansait dans la cheminée.

-Réveillée mon enfant ? Lança doucement la grande chèvre

-Oui, et merci beaucoup pour la part de tarte... lança timidement Lyra

-De rien mon enfant, mais tu sais, si tu restes ici je pourrais te faire des tartes tous les jours si tu veux !

-D'ailleurs en parlant de ça...

-Ne part pas mon enfant... sinon, Asgore te tuera et prendra ton âme...

-Qui est Asgore ? Pourquoi veut il mon âme ? Demanda Lyra, feignant l'incompréhension

Flowey lança un regard interrogateur à son amie qui lui rendit un regard appuyé pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire comme si elle savait déjà tout, sous peine d'éveiller les soupçons de Toriel.

-Asgore est le roi... il veut ton âme car c'est la sixième âme manquante pour briser la barrière qui nous retient tous prisonniers ici.

-Mais, ne peut-on pas simplement la traverser ?

-Si.. mais il faudrait une âme très puissante pour cela... écoute je ne suis pas très expérimentée dans ce domaine, mais peut être que la scientifique royale pourra t'en dire plus.

-Et le laboratoire de la scientifique royale se trouve hors des ruines... je suppose ? Rajouta t-elle précipitamment

-Oui... mais j'ai peur que Asgore ne te fasse du mal mon enfant

-Écoutez... je veux vraiment vous aider à sortir d'ici mais pour cela, je vais devoir sortir des ruines

-Mais...

-Mais pour ne pas me faire repérer, je vais avoir besoin de votre aide... si je suis déguisée, personne ne verra que je suis humaine. S'il vous plaît, faites moi confiance, je vous promet de vous écrire souvent.

-Si tu le dis mon enfant... je te fais confiance. Que veut-tu que je fasse ?

-Vous n'auriez pas une boutique de vêtements dans le coin ? Il me faudrait un long manteau à capuche, pour dissimuler mon visage..

-Non, nous fabriquons nos vêtements nous mêmes...Mais je pense pouvoir réaliser ce vêtement

-Vraiment ? Oh, merci beaucoup

-De rien mon enfant, mais mettons nous au travail tout de suite si on veut finir rapidement.

Très bientôt, le salon devint un véritable atelier de couture. Lyra dessinait des patrons, Flowey prenait ses mesures et Toriel faisait fonctionner la machine à couture.

Quelques heures de travail plus tard, le travail était fini.

Lyra disposait maintenant d'une cape noire qui couvrait entièrement le haut de son corps et d'une grande capuche pour cacher son visage dans l'ombre.

Après avoir enfilé sa tenue, Lyra sauta littéralement de joie et alla embrasser Toriel sur sa joue velue en la remerciant vivement de son aide.

Toriel prit Flowey dans ses bras et accompagna Lyra jusqu'à la grande porte violette.

Une fois devant, la jeune fille observa la porte qui portait le blason royal quelques secondes avant de se retourner vers ses amis.

Toriel tendit ses bras au bout desquels elle tenait toujours Flowey, mais la jeune fille secoua vivement la tête de droite à gauche et dit :

-Non, je pense que c'est préférable que vous restiez ensemble, et puis ça te fera de la compagnie Toriel ! En plus je suis sûre que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire, dit elle en faisant un regard appuyé à la petite fleur.

Elle embrassa une dernière fois Toriel, se pencha sur Flowey pour lui faire un bisou sur sa joue inexistante et retourna devant la grande porte.

Lyra rabattit sa capuche sur son crâne et tout en ouvrant la porte elle dit :

-A bientôt Toriel

-A bientôt mon enfant, répondit-elle les larmes aux yeux

Lyra se retourna un instant et Flowey fut certain de voir, malgré la pénombre, les yeux de la jeune fille le fixer intensément avant d'ajouter

-A bientôt … Asriel

Et elle sortit en fermant la porte derrière elle et laissa ses deux amis dans un silence assez pesant jusqu'à ce que Flowey le brise enfin :

-Je dois te parler... Maman

Lyra se mit en marche sitôt que la porte fut fermée derrière elle et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Malgré ses bottes et sa démarche légère et feutrée, elle faisait du bruit en marchant et elle détestait ça. Son but, c'était d'éviter les monstres le plus possible afin de rencontrer Alphys rapidement.

Elle continua donc à marcher en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible tout en tenant sa capuche qui peinait à ne pas retomber à cause du vent.

Mais un craquement derrière elle la fit se retourner en moins d'une seconde.

Elle n'avait pas vu qui c'était mais avait vu une aura bleutée.

Lyra revint sur ses pas pour trouver l'origine du bruit. Une branche.

Son sourire s'agrandit et elle reprit sa marche, avant de s'arrêter encore. Elle avait clairement senti une présence derrière elle, et avait une idée sur l'identité du farceur, mais ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter et de se retourner quelques secondes.

Au loin, et ce malgré le brouillard dû à la neige, elle devina facilement une barrière avec des barreaux bien trop écartés pour retenir qui que ce soit.

Cette fois, la jeune fille entendit distinctement des pas derrière elle et malgré sa certitude sur son identité, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être sur le qui-vive.

-Ne sais-tu pas comment saluer un nouvel ami ? Tourne-toi et serre moi la main.

Il ne l'avait pas désignée comme humaine, ce qui prouvait l'efficacité de son déguisement. Lyra se retourna et vit une main tendue devant elle. Tenant toujours sa capuche de la main gauche, elle tendit timidement son bras, et hésita quelques instants avant de serrer la main de l'inconnu devant elle.

La jeune fille laissa échapper un frisson, que son interlocuteur avait ressenti car il avait allégé très légèrement sa prise sur sa main, avant qu'un bruit de coussin péteur ne se fasse entendre.

-Le coussin péteur dans la main, c'est TOUJOURS marrant. Bref, t'es... je ne sais pas qui tu es mais comme je ne t'ai jamais vue avant, je vais me présenter : Je suis Sans, Sans le squelette. Et c'est dommage que tu ne sois pas humaine, mon frère est un fanatique des humains et des puzzles, et il n'a pas trop le moral en ce moment.

-Hé bien, je suis assez pressée mais... je veux bien essayer de résoudre les puzzles de ton frère si ça peut lui redonner le sourire !

-Merci beaucoup ! Ça lui ferait très plaisir, je vais l'appeler on t'attend plus loin, d'accord ? Encore merci, heu...

-Lyra

-Lyra ? Joli nom, on t'attend plus loin !

La jeune fille reprit sa route, elle avait hâte de rencontrer Papyrus.

Et en effet, quelques mètres plus loin, les deux squelettes attendaient impatiemment leur hôte.

Papyrus, le sourire aux lèvres, façon de parler bien sûr, fit tester à Lyra ses plus beaux puzzles et pour lui faire plaisir, elle jouait le jeu, faisant semblant de réfléchir et de se tromper alors que la solution était plus qu'évidente.

Et une demi-heure plus tard, tous les puzzles mis en place par Papyrus étaient résolus et leur créateur était aux anges, heureux d'avoir trouvé un autre amateur de puzzles.

-Je vais devoir y aller, merci pour m'avoir fait tester tes puzzles Papyrus !

-DE RIEN JEUNE FILLE ! CE FUT UN RÉEL PLAISIR, A BIENTOT J 'ESPÈRE !

-A bientôt Papyrus ! Et toi aussi Sans !

-A plus gamine

Lyra poursuivit donc son chemin dans la petite ville enneigée. Elle passa devant la bibliothèque (librarby pour les connaisseurs ^^) et décida de s'arrêter pour aller emprunter quelques ouvrages.

Elle s'arrêta devant les étagères et trouva un gros livre qui détaillait la barrière et les moyens de la briser et de la traverser.

-Parfait ! Dit-elle dans un souffle, avant de repartir avec son gros livre dont la couverture était assortie à ses cheveux cachés dans l'ombre de sa capuche.

-MERCI DE M AVOIR PRÉSENTÉ CETTE JEUNE AMATRICE DE PUZZLES SANS !

-De rien frérot

-MAIS TU NE LA TROUVES PAS UN PEU ÉTRANGE ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- ON NE VOIT PAS SON VISAGE, COMME SI ELLE SE CACHAIT

-C'est vrai que c'est bizarre...

-AU FAIT TU AURAIS MIEUX FAIT DE LA RACCOMPAGNER À LA SORTIE JE NE CROIS PAS QU'ELLE CONNAISSE SNOWDIN

-Tu as raison, j'y vais de cet os !

-SANS !

-Désolé frérot, je me suis levé du métatarse gauche

-*SOUPIR*

-Bon, moi j'y vais !

Lyra venait à peine de sortir de la bibliothèque quand elle se retrouva nez à cartilage avec le petit squelette.

-Heya ! Paps m'a fait penser que tu aurais peut être besoin d'aide pour trouver la sortie de Snowdin, alors me voilà, hey attend, qu'est-ce que tu as dans les bras ?

-C'est un livre que j'ai emprunté à la bibliothèque

-« La barrière, comment la traverser et comment la briser », tu y travailles ?

-Non, mais je m'en allai justement demander à Alp... heu à la scientifique royale pour lui proposer mon aide

-Oh, très bien, bone chance alors !

-Ouais, merci...

-Par contre fais gaffe parce que là c'est Waterfall, la zone d'Undyne, et même si je doute sur le fait que tu sois humaine, il ne vaux mieux pas tenter le diable. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on l'entend à des kilomètres avec sa grosse armure.

-Merci beaucoup pour tes conseils, Sans !

-Heh, de rien gamine, d'ailleurs, on est arrivés. A plus tard !

Après un dernier au revoir à Sans, Lyra se remit en route et arriva bientôt à Waterfall. Le bruit d'écoulement de l'eau et les murmures des fleurs écho sur son passage la berçaient. Lyra se fit plaisir et confia à une des fleurs un message, avant de continuer sa route.

Bien qu'à moitié endormie, la jeune femme restait sur ses gardes et lorsqu'un bruit métallique se fit entendre, elle repéra des hautes herbes et se précipita dedans.

Elle écarta doucement les herbes et vit la garde royale en armure.

Undyne s'approcha de la fleur à laquelle Lyra avait confié un message. La garde l'effleura sans faire exprès, et son message se répandit dans toute la pièce, sous le regard horrifié de Lyra.

« N'abandonnez pas, je vous promet de trouver un moyen de traverser la barrière. Je vous le promet... »

Undyne resta figée quelques secondes, avant d'enregistrer un message à son tour, où elle souhaitait bonne chance à leur futur sauveur anonyme

Lyra qui avait retenu son souffle jusque là, expira doucement.

Elle quitta sa cachette et reprit sa marche jusqu'à atteindre une statue usée par le temps et la pluie.

Prise d'un élan de pitié, elle alla chercher un parapluie pour la donner à la petite statue. Et bientôt, on entendit une petite mélodie se diffuser.

Lyra était restée un peu pour l'écouter, tandis que des notes commençaient à s'afficher au dessus de la statue.

Mais un autre bruit métallique se fit entendre et la jeune femme alla se cacher dans une pièce située juste derrière elle qui abritait un piano.

Une fois que la garde royale se fut éloignée, Lyra finit de traverser Waterfall et ne recroisa plus Undyne, ce qui l'arrangeait grandement.

Mais alors qu'elle se croyait tirée d'affaire, elle recroisa la garde royale dans le passage qui reliait Waterfall à Hotland.

Lyra resta discrète, et tendit l'oreille.

-Dois aller voir... Alphys...

Avant qu'un vacarme ne se fasse entendre.

Lyra alla porter secours à la garde.

Elle prit deux verre d'eau. Elle lui fit boire le premier et l'aspergea du deuxième.

Et après plusieurs secondes d'évanouissement, Undyne ouvrit les yeux, plus surprise qu'autre chose.

Lyra poussa un soupir de soulagement pendant que Undyne remettait son armure. La garde lui accorda un bref signe de tête en signe de remerciement et repartit dans la zone humide de Waterfall pendant que la jeune fille partait en direction du labo.

Une fois arrivée devant la grande porte blanche, Lyra toqua poliment, attendant que le petit lézard jaune vienne lui ouvrir.

-En-entrez, c'est ouvert !

-Bonjour... Vous êtes bien Alphys, la scientifique royale ?

-Ou-oui, c'est moi ! Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-En fait, je voudrais vous aider à trouver un moyen pour traverser la barrière

-J-je savais bien que je n.. n'y arriverais pas se-seule ! Me-merci beaucoup mais je pe-pense qu'il faudrait pré-venir le roi avant pour lui demander son ac-cord.

-Non ! S'il vous plaît... ne dites rien au roi

-Po-pourquoi donc ?

Lyra enleva sa capuche et dévoila ainsi son visage au petit lézard qui resta sans voix.

-Parce que je suis humaine... Mais je veux t'aider dans tes recherches !

-Ho, heu hé-bien... D'accord je ne di-rais rien au roi, promis ! Si tu veux commencer maintenant, j'ai u-un petit bureau au fond du labo, tu peux t'y installer pour débuter si tu veux...

-Merci beaucoup Alphys !

-D-de rien..

Lyra repéra une petite porte au fond du laboratoire et la traversa.

La fille débarqua dans un petit bureau qui comportait une longue table, une chaise et des étagères sur lesquelles étaient disposés beaucoup de flacons dont le contenu restait un mystère pour Lyra, ainsi qu'une vieille blouse blanche et une grande bibliothèque.

-Allez, au travail ! Dit elle pour s'encourager

Lyra posa le livre qu'elle tenait toujours dans ses bras sur la table, enleva son manteau qu'elle posa sur le dossier de la chaise, et, par habitude, glissa un crayon à papier derrière son oreille.

Elle commença à lire le gros ouvrage, et, arrivée au milieu, un passage attira son attention :

« Pour traverser la barrière, il faudrait une âme humaine et une âme de monstre, une âme humaine seule ne suffirait pas. Pour briser la barrière, il faudrait des âmes humaines. Sept pour être précis. Une fois les sept âmes récoltées, un monstre boss doit les absorber, un monstre normal tel que le froggit, fondrait car la détermination contenue dans chacune des âmes serait trop grande pour aussi peu de matière corporelle. Si un monstre boss absorbait les sept âmes humaines, il deviendrait un dieu aux pouvoirs immenses, mais malgré cela, détruire la barrière le tuerait"

Ce passage l'intriguait, elle avait la nette impression qu'une information s'y cachait, mais qu'elle n'arrivait pas à la trouver.

Après plusieurs jours d'insomnie et les nombreux conseils d'Alphys qui ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il fallait qu'elle dorme, Lyra s'assoupit, la tête entre les bras, posée sur ses nombreuses feuilles remplies de phrases écrites à la va-vite.

-Heya Alphys

-Ho, bonjour Sans !

-Je suis venu te rendre ton bouquin de physique quantique

-C'est gentil Sans, mais là je suis occupée, ça t'embêterais d'aller le déposer dans la petite pièce au fond du labo ?

-Pas de problèmes, j'y vais.

Sans se dirigea dans le petit bureau. Et fut très surpris d'y trouver une humaine endormie.

Sans fit glisser son regard sur le long manteau noir posé sur le dossier de la chaise où l'humaine était.

-Lyra ? Dit il en s'approchant

-Mmmh... Sans ?

-Oui c 'est moi

Lyra se releva doucement et bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Puis son regard se promena sur sa tenue quelques secondes, avant que son cerveau fatigué ne réagisse

Elle se leva de sa chaise en quatrième vitesse avant de s'approcher de Sans en le suppliant :

-Je t'en prie, ne dis surtout pas à Asgore que je suis humaine, je veux vous aider à briser la barrière, je travaille dessus actuellement.

Lyra essaya tant bien que mal de remettre ses cheveux éparpillés en place tandis qu'elle fixait Sans intensément de ses yeux couleur lilas.

-T'en fais pas gamine, je ne vais rien dire à notre roi.

-Merci, dit elle en laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement.

\- Alors ? Des idées pour nous sortir d'ici ?

\- Oui...

Un bruit se fit entendre, rappelant la présence d'Alphys de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- Je veux bien t'en parler mais tu ne voudrais pas nous téléporter à Waterfall s'il te plaît ?

\- Pourquoi ? À cause d'Alphys ?

\- Oui, je ne voudrais pas lui donner de faux espoirs après ce qu'il s'est passé avec les amalgames. Si je me trompe, elle va réussir à se convaincre que c'est sa faute.

Sans la regarda étrangement avant de prendre la main de la jeune femme et de les téléporter.

Puis ils se mirent à marcher en silence.

Tandis qu'ils s'approchaient de l'eau claire et limpide, une masse noire apparut au fond et sortit brutalement de l'eau pour attraper Lyra qui essaya de se débattre sans succès.

Sans se retourna brutalement et envoya un gaster blaster qui projeta son rayon mortel sur la masse noire et y laissa un trou. Qui se reforma aussitôt à l'aide de fils noirs et gluants.

Il réessaya de nombreuses fois, mais sans succès.

Mais bientôt, tout le monde arriva, excepté Asgore et Flowey.

La reine, Papyrus, Undyne, Muffet, Mettaton et Alphys, ils étaient tous là, attirés par on ne sait quoi.

La jeune fille poussa un cri et appela à l'aide, cette voix fit tilt dans la tête de Undyne

« La voix de la fleur écho ! »

Mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à attaquer tous en même temps, Muffet s'écria :

\- Regardez, c'est une humaine !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la jeune fille toujours prisonnière.

La moitié était bouche bée, l'autre moitié connaissait déjà la véritable identité de l'humaine.

Mais pourtant, comme une ultime preuve que les âmes de monstre sont bien faites d'amour, de compassion et de pitié, ils firent une énorme attaque groupée.

Un énorme gaster blaster apparut, avec des dents acérées et de grands yeux vides et noirs. Il ouvrit sa gueule mais au lieu d'un simple rayon, il tira à la fois des flammes, des os, des lances, des donuts, de petits robots et des éclairs.

La masse noire lâcha Lyra qui retomba brutalement sur le dos.

Asgore choisit ce moment pour arriver en trombe, sa longue cape flottant derrière lui.

La masse noire se transforma peu à peu pour finir en un individu avec des cicatrices sur la tête, un haut blanc et ce qui s'apparentait à un manteau noir.

-Pòūrqüøį, Pòūrqüøį cėttę húmåīnē ã t-ęllē trøüvé lª sølûtīøn sį fåcïlęmėnt älørs qūē ję n'áì pås réūssį !¡!¡

Une phase de combat commença. Lyra hésita sur le bouton à presser.

ACT

Check. Talk

* Vous dites à Gaster que vous êtes désolée d'avoir trouvé avant lui, mais que ce n'est pas une raison pour vous attaquer.  
* Gaster s'énerve.

La jeune fille dût éviter plusieurs Blaster.

ACT

Check. Talk

* Vous dites à Gaster que c'est totalement immature, et lui demandez ce que sa famille ou ses amis penseraient de lui en ce moment.  
* Gaster a soudain l'air triste avant de jeter un regard vers Alphys et Sans, ce qui ne vous échappe pas.

Les attaques se calmèrent un peu.

ACT

* Vous n'avez pas le temps de réagir que Papyrus intervient  
* Il dit qu'il ne comprend pas bien tout ce qu'il se passe, mais que il n'a pas à s'inquiéter, que tout va bien se passer. Il est son ami, et il croit en lui. Il dit qu'il sait qu'il peut faire mieux, même si il ne le pense pas.  
* Une larme commence à perler au coin de l'œil de Gaster, qui s'enfuit.  
* Tu as gagné, tu as reçu 0 XP et 0 G

\- Ça, pas prévu, dit Lyra en s'efforçant de sourire.

Toriel courut se mettre devant la jeune fille, et, jetant un regard de dégoût à son ex-mari, elle s'adressa à l'assemblée :

\- Si vous voulez blesser cette humaine, vous aurez affaire à moi.

Undyne soupira, Asgore baissa la tête.

Les autres monstres avaient totalement oublié la barrière.

\- Viens mon enfant, dit l'ancienne reine, avec un ton désormais plus maternel.  
\- J'arrive, je dois juste aller récupérer quelques affaires au labo.  
\- Je t'attend ici, mais fais vite.  
\- D'accord, je reviens.

Lyra courut aussi vite qu'elle le pût et entra dans le petit bureau.

Elle prit le gros volume qu'elle avait emprunté plus tôt à la bibliothèque.

Puis elle s'arrêta dans son geste, les yeux dans le vide.

Elle serra l'ouvrage contre elle.

Son regard se promena dans la pièce, et une idée germa dans son cerveau, pourtant fatigué. Une idée folle. Irréalisable.

Mais pourtant, Lyra voulait y croire.

Elle desserra ses mains crispées sur l'ouvrage, l'échangea avec un autre livre, plus fin, sur la composition des âmes, prit une seringue, quelques échantillons de l'essence même des âmes qu'Asgore avait récoltées, et deux flacons en forme de cœur.

Puis elle courut à nouveau, dans l'autre sens, rejoindre sa maman-chèvre. Toriel prit la main de sa fille adoptive et toutes deux retournèrent dans les ruines.

\- Je serais dans le salon si jamais tu as besoin de moi, mon enfant.  
\- D'accord merci, je pense que je vais me coucher.  
\- Alors bonne nuit

Elle était impatiente de commencer le plan qu'elle avait mijoté pendant qu'elle était au labo, mais elle était épuisée.

Et puis sa maman-chèvre avait vécu elle aussi bien des choses. C'était décidé, la journée de demain serait entièrement dédiée à Toriel.

\- Hey, réveille toi fainéante  
\- nnnggghhhflnnnflowey ?  
\- Bien sûr que c'est moi.

La jeune fille bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et posa ses yeux encore endormis sur Flowey qui venait de sortir du sol.

\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Pourquoi quoi ?  
\- Pourquoi tu as dit à Toriel que j'étais Asriel ?  
\- Bah c'est ta mère non ? Elle a le droit de savoir, dit elle en retombant lourdement sur son oreiller  
\- Oui bien sûr, mais je ne ressens rien du tout pour elle !  
\- C'est pas grave ça... Du moment que tu ne lui dis pas. Ça la rendrait trop triste  
\- Oui mais ça m'embête de faire semblant...

Lyra se releva, soudainement plus réveillée

\- À quel point ?  
\- Bah quand elle me fait des tartes par exemple. Je les aime toujours autant, mais c'est dur de faire semblant de ressentir de la reconnaissance. Je l'ai remerciée mais c'est tout. Ah, si seulement Chara était là...  
\- Si seulement Chara était là... Murmura t-elle en attrapant un petit carnet qu'elle trimbalait toujours avec elle.  
Qu'est ce que tu ressens quand tu penses à Chara ?  
\- Elle me manque évidemment ...  
\- Et si...

Un bruit se fit entendre jusque dans la maison de Toriel, ce qui n'échappa aux deux amis.

\- Il fait que je te laisse, je dois aller jouer mon rôle !  
\- Hein quoi ? Flowey qu'est..

Mais la petite fleur était déjà sous terre.

\- Je dois aller jouer mon rôle... Il parle de son dialogue ? Mais alors ... Frisk ? Mais, je pensais que je la remplaçait ? Il va y avoir un problème... Ce monde ne reste qu'un jeu, et je ne suis pas censée être là... Bon alors... Si j'essaye de m'imposer dans le jeu ? Mais alors il faudra que j'agisse exactement pareil à chaque reset pour éviter que la timeline ne bug. Oui je vais essayer de faire ça.

(oui je sais le genre de Frisk est indéterminé [blague nulle] mais on va dire que c'est une fille.)

-Flowey doit avoir fini de lui parler. Ensuite Toriel va la sauver et la guider dans les ruines, du moins au début. Il faut que je m'impose dans le jeu dans un moment où Frisk est seule, pour ne pas perturber le déroulement des choses. Mmmmh... Laissons la faire les ruines, je viendrais la récupérer dans la salle juste avant la maison de Toriel. Oui ça devrait le faire.

La jeune fille se mit à suivre Frisk de près.

Et la vit tuer un monstre.

Encore. Et encore. Et encore.

Lyra se résigna à l'attendre dans la salle juste avant la maison, ne supportant plus ce massacre. Ou plutôt... Ce génocide.

Elle s'assit dos à une colonne dans la grande pièce remplie de boutons colorés, et attendit.

Un peu plus tard, Lyra entendit de petits pas, mais elle ne bougea pas.

\- Si j'étais toi, j'appuierai sur le bouton vert, dit elle enfin en pointant une pancarte au mur.

\- Il est caché juste derrière ce pilier.

Frisk alla appuyer sur le fameux bouton et vint se planter devant Lyra, les yeux vides d'expression.

\- Salut, moi c'est Lyra. Tu cherches Toriel ? Suis moi, c'est par là.

Plus par obligation qu'autre chose, Frisk suivit docilement la jeune fille.

Devant la porte, elle s'arrêta pour faire face à l'enfant.

\- Écoute, j'ai la très nette impression que tu es en train de mal tourner. J'ai vu ce que tu as fait. Je te donne une dernière chance. Touche à un seul poil de Toriel et tu pourrais le regretter amèrement.

Ceci dit, elle entra dans la maison, toujours suivie de Frisk à qui son discours n'avait fait aucun effet.

\- Toriel ! Je t'ai ramené ton invitée !  
\- Oh mon dieu, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Tu vas bien ? Aucune égratignure ? Bravo mon enfant. Tu devrais aller te reposer maintenant.

Frisk partit dans la chambre, toujours sans rien dire.

\- Toriel, je peux te parler ?  
\- Oui mon enfant ?  
\- Elle ne m'inspire pas du tout confiance.  
\- Pourquoi cela ?  
\- Je... Je l'ai vue tuer des monstres Toriel !  
\- Quoi ? Tu dois te méprendre mon enfant  
\- Je suis sûre de ce que j'ai vu ! Par pitié ne l'approche plus  
\- Désolé mon enfant mais je refuse de te croire.

Lyra râla et sortit des ruines en direction de Snowdin.

Et heurta quelqu'un.

\- TOUT VA BIEN HUMAINE ?  
\- Oui ne t'en fais pas... Mais je dois te parler Papyrus. Un autre humain est tombé  
\- MAIS C'EST SUPER, JE VAIS POUVOIR LUI FAIRE FAIRE MES PUZZLES !  
\- Non, Papyrus écoute, elle est dangereuse ne l'approche pas.  
\- TU ES SÛRE QUE ÇA VA ?  
\- Mais oui voyons, Papyrus je t'en prie écoute moi !  
\- ... ALLONS VOIR SANS  
\- Bonne idée..

Ils marchèrent tous deux en silence jusqu'au poste de Sans.

Qui pour une fois était réveillé.

\- SANS, L'HUMAINE ME DIT QU'UN AUTRE HUMAIN EST TOMBÉ MAIS QU'IL EST DANGEREUX ET JE NE SAIS PAS QUOI PENSER  
\- Tu es sérieuse gamine ?  
\- Très.  
\- Alors je te crois.  
\- Nous devons avertir la ville !  
\- Je m'en occupe, vous allez vous enfermer à la maison, je vous y rejoindrait.

Et d'un claquement de doigts, il partit sans demander son reste.

Papyrus, soucieux, suivi Lyra jusqu'à leur maison en silence.

Mais il fut le seul à entrer.

\- TU NE VIENS PAS ?  
\- Désolée mais non, je dois avertir le reste de l'Underground  
\- C'EST DANGEREUX, RESTE ICI PLUTÔT.  
\- Non, Papyrus, je dois vraiment aller prévenir les autres. Reste ici et attend Sans.

Et elle sortit sans dire un mot de plus.

Lyra courut vers Waterfall et retomba sur Sans.

\- Alors ?  
\- C'est bon, je leur ai dit de s'enfermer chez eux ou dans une boutique. Mais la garde royale veut absolument rester défendre les habitants.  
\- C'est déjà bien. Maintenant va rejoindre ton frère, il t'attend chez vous  
\- Et toi ?  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Sur ce elle partit précipitamment à Waterfall.

Elle commença par prévenir Undyne qui évidemment voulut rester pour défendre.

Puis elle alerta tous les habitants de Waterfall en leur disant de soit s'enfermer chez eux, soit d'aller se réfugier dans le laboratoire d'Alphys.

Un petit groupe se forma et se dirigea vers le labo, menés par Lyra.

Arrivés à Hotland, ils emmenèrent avec eux tous les monstres qu'ils avaient pu trouver, et tous se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment blanc.

\- Alphys ? Toqua Lyra  
\- Ou-oui ?  
\- Un autre humain est tombé, un humain très dangereux. Est ce que tu pourrais accueillir ces monstres dans ton labo ? Avec l'aide de Sans, j'ai fait évacuer tout l'Underground.  
\- Oui bien sûr, entrez ! As tu prévenu le roi ?  
\- Non pas encore, je te laisse t'occuper de tout le monde ? J'y vais de ce pas.  
\- D'accord, je vais désactiver tous les pièges pour que tu puisses y arriver rapidement.  
\- Merci Alphys, t'es la meilleure !  
\- Oh... Ce n'est rien...

Lyra courut et arriva à New Home assez rapidement, après avoir fait évacuer les quelques monstres qu'elle avait pû trouver dans le CORE.

Elle se dépêcha de prendre les clés, ignorant les montres qui lui contaient l'histoire d'Asriel et Chara, et leur criant d'aller se cacher au plus vite.

Lyra arriva enfin dans la salle du trône, essoufflée

\- Attendez, j'ai presque fini d'arroser ces fleurs... Et voilà !

Le roi se retourna et se trouva face à face avec l'humaine tombée à genoux dans l'herbe fraîche.

\- Oh...  
\- Il...faut...absolument... Que vous... Partiez...Frisk...va...vous...tuer  
\- Que dis tu jeune fille ?  
\- PARTEZ !

Elle avait littéralement hurlé ce mot, de désespoir.

\- Je crains de ne pas pouvoir faire ça. Je dois prendre son âme et protéger mon peuple.

Elle se releva, des gouttes de sueur perlant de son front, et annonça :

\- Ne dites pas que je ne vous aurait pas prévenu, et se hâta de retourner dans les ruines avec l'aide du Riverman.

Mais la maison était vide. Seul Flowey était là, devant un petit tas de poussière.

\- Maman...  
\- Non... Dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! Flowey viens avec moi.

Elle tendit doucement son bras et Flowey vint entourer son épaule de ses racines.

Soudain, son téléphone sonna. C'était Alphys :

\- Lyra reviens te cacher avec nous !  
\- Désolée, j'ai encore des choses à faire, dit elle en raccrochant.

La jeune fille retourna à Snowdin tout en passant devant des tas de poussières, anciens vestiges de ce qui fut autrefois la garde royale canine, et tomba sur Sans, complètement affolé :

\- Sans, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?  
\- Lyra, tu es là, j'ai essayé de retenir Pap's mais il est convaincu que l'humain et gentil. Il vient de sortir en disant qu'il allait lui parler ! Viens vite ! Dit il en attrapant son bras et en courant comme si sa propre vie en dépendait, traînant Lyra derrière lui.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent dans une clairière enneigée où Papyrus se trouvait. Cachés par les arbres, ils n'arrivaient pas à bien voir la scène, lorsqu'ils entendirent un son affreux.

Un son de lame tranchant l'air, un son d'os brisés, et puis plus rien.

Sans se mit à pleurer tandis que Frisk, fière de son œuvre, gambadait tranquillement.

Lyra essaya tant bien que mal de calmer ses propres larmes, ainsi que son ami.

Après plusieurs minutes, Sans les téléporta tous les deux dans le hall du jugement.

Il se releva et dit à son amie d'aller avec Asgore.

\- Mais... Et toi ?  
\- Fais ce que je te dis, moi je dois aller faire mon boulot.

Arrivée de nouveau dans la salle du trône, exténuée et en larmes, Lyra essaya tant bien que mal d'expliquer la situation à Asgore qui refusa encore et toujours, et qui était à présent assis sur son trône. Flowey était toujours accroché à son épaule, silencieux

Le combat dans la salle d'à côté avait déjà commencé.

\- Regardez Sans, il est en train de se battre pour essayer de stopper l'humain et donc de vous protéger par la même occasion. Et vous, vous voulez vous jeter dans la gueule du loup ? C'est comme ça que vous le remerciez ?

Asgore ne répondit rien. Il semblait perdu, indécis, pris dans un dilemme d'une difficulté anormalement grande.

Puis, le silence se fit.

Les bruits de combats cessèrent.

Lyra tomba à terre et fondit en larmes, tandis que le bruit des pas de l'humaine devinrent de plus en plus distincts.

Dans un réflexe, Asgore poussa Lyra derrière son trône, la cachant ainsi aux yeux du dernier humain tombé.

\- Howdy. Tu dois être l'humaine dont on m'a tant parlé. Asseyons nous autour d'une tasse de thé, veux-tu ? Il n'y a pas besoin de combattre...

Encore une fois le même bruit. Atroce. Une lame qui fend l'air. Un poids mort qui tombe à terre. De la poussière qui se répand.

Lyra pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

Elle posa Flowey à terre, terrifié mais toujours silencieux.

\- Je ne te laisserait pas faire.

Une phase de combat commença.

FIGHT

\- 10

Lyra dût éviter des bouts de bois acérés qui fonçaient sur son âme

Frisk semblait un peu étrange pourtant. La jeune fille décida de laisser tomber ses attaques pour un tour, le temps d'observer Frisk

ACT

* CHECK

* Vous observez l'âme.  
* Vous arrivez à distinguer clairement trois parties différentes, contenues dans une seule âme  
* Le côté gauche est d'un rouge lumineux  
* Le milieu est d'un noir d'encre et semble déborder sur les côtés  
* Le côté droit est également rouge, mais un rouge plus profond.

Les attaques s'intensifièrent, ne laissant qu'une marge très étroite pour permettre au petit cœur violet d'éviter les attaques.

La vie de Frisk est très basse, ainsi que celle de Lyra, qui s'en soucie peu.

"Une seule attaque, pense t-elle. Une seule attaque et c'en est fini de Frisk."

Les deux filles se foncèrent dessus, chacune une arme dans la main.

Et puis ce fut le noir complet.

Le dernier bruit qu'entendit Lyra fut un bruit de déchirure. Deux déchirures qui se produisent en chœur, parfaitement synchronisées.

La dernière chose qu'elle sentit fut un froid extrême qui la fit frissonner.

La dernière chose qu'elle vit fut son âme et celle de Frisk qui se brisèrent en deux en même temps.

Puis elle se retrouva dans une pièce noire. Complètement noire. Mais le plus étrange n'était pas le fait qu'elle était arrivée là, le plus étrange était le fait qu'elle n'était pas seule.

À sa gauche, Frisk qui se massait la tête.

À sa droite, Chara regardait fixement devant elle.

Et devant elle, un bien étrange personnage, qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu.

La personne était entièrement recouverte de noir. Son visage n'était pas visible, caché par des bugs. Les mêmes qui se sont un jour trouvés sur les visages des âmes perdues.

\- Qui êtes vous ?  
\- Quelqu'un qui s'est incrusté dans le jeu, celui qui contrôlait cette pauvre Frisk depuis le début, celui qui partageait l'âme de Frisk avec Chara, qui a essayé de me prendre le contrôle plus d'une fois. Je suis la partie noire que tu as vue sur le pauvre cœur de Frisk. Celui qui peut accéder aux fichiers du jeu et les modifier à sa guise. Celui joue incessamment avec les vies de ses anciens amis faits par le biais de Frisk. Je suis le joueur.  
\- Espèce de pourriture ! S'écria Chara  
\- Chara, mon amie, tu ne disais pas ça quand tu as tué ton propre père un peu plus tôt.  
\- Tu m'avais corrompue, tu nous as corrompues Frisk et moi ! Tu l'as obligée à commettre des actes effroyables ! Tu m'as obligée à regarder tout ça ! Tu m'a laissée me faire aveugler par la colère, tu m'as laissée tuer mon propre père !  
\- Chara, Chara.. Tu sais que je suis extrêmement curieux. Et surtout, je ne suis pas le seul. Nous sommes des milliers de joueurs. Et même si certains se retiennent de tuer leurs amis, ils ne pourront pas esquiver éternellement.

La personne se décala légèrement et tendit le bras, comme pour présenter quelqu'un. Tout à coup, la pièce se remplit d'autre lui. Tous différents mais tous des joueurs. Lyra Frisk et Chara étaient encerclées.

Le joueur claqua des doigts et tous ses confrères disparurent.

\- Maintenant il est temps d'en finir. Une bonne fois pour toutes.

Un autre combat se lança.

-  
* C'est l'ultime combat.  
* Perdez et j'efface ce monde. Gagnez et vous aurez une chance de vous en sortir.

PLAYER DEF ?  
ATT ?  
Est déterminé.

Les trois filles s'élancèrent sur le joueur. Mais ne firent aucun dégât.

* De toute façon, tout le monde sait que Chara est la vraie méchante. C'est elle la mégalomane. C'est elle qui a poussé Frisk la petite pacifiste à commettre un génocide.

\- Je sais ! S'écria Lyra, il fait le mettre devant le fait accompli. Le convaincre que c'est sa faute.  
\- Quoi ? S'écrièrent Chara et Frisk  
\- Il est persuadé qu'il n'y est pour rien. Faites comme moi !  
\- D'accord je te suis, déclara Frisk  
\- Moi aussi, rajouta Chara

* Vous demandez au joueur qui est le véritable mégalomane.  
* Il vous répond que c'est Chara. Il vous dit que tous les fanart la placent en tant que méchante et qu'il y a une raison.  
* Chara demande au joueur si c'est elle qui a appuyé sur le bouton de combat.  
* Frisk demande pourquoi il veut détruire tout le monde.  
* Le joueur est confus. Il hurle qu'il veut connaître tous les secrets de ce jeu, peu importe ce qu'il doit faire pour y parvenir  
* Les bugs sur la tête du joueur s'intensifient  
* Il hurle qu'il est curieux, que tout le monde l'est et que c'est humain  
* Le joueur répète que ce n'est pas sa faute  
* Des larmes coulent sous ses bugs  
* Vous lui demandez si il serait capable de faire la même chose dans la réalité  
* Le joueur tremblant se retourne vers vous, vous répondant non.  
* Vous lui demandez alors pourquoi il fait cela à ses amis  
* Il répond qu'il ne sont pas réels.  
* Vous lui demandez si l'affection que vous avez jadis éprouvée pour eux n'était pas réelle.  
* Le joueur vous répond que oui, cette affection a un jour existé.  
* Vous lui demandez pourquoi il a tué ces sentiments pour assouvir sa soif de curiosité.  
* Le mot COUPABLE s'affiche sur les bugs.  
* Le joueur pleure toujours.  
* Les bugs envahissent son corps, suivi du mot COUPABLE répété indéfiniment.  
* Le joueur disparaît.  
* Vous avez gagné ! Vous avez obtenu 0 EXP et 0 G.

Une fenêtre blanche s'afficha au dessus des têtes des trois filles qui regardèrent, affolées

-  
A CESSÉ DE FONCTIONNER.

REDÉMARRAGE EN COURS...

ERREUR. ACTION IMPOSSIBLE.

PROGRESSION DU JOUEUR EFFACÉE.

A ÉTÉ SUPPRIMÉ DES DONNÉES

RESET AUTOMATIQUE EN COURS...

RESET AUTOMATIQUE EFFECTUÉ.

Lyra se retrouva sous les couvertures de son lit, Flowey dans son pot à côté d'elle.  
Un bruit se fit entendre.

\- Il fait que je te laisse, je dois aller jouer mon rôle !

Lyra retomba sur son oreiller et se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse.

Puis elle sortit brusquement de sous les couvertures, détruisant ainsi le cocon de chaleur.

Elle courut encore encore et encore. Elle courut jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Elle courut jusqu'au lit de fleurs dorées.

Frisk se tenait devant elle. Elles se jetèrent simultanément dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Flowey sortit de terre, regarda les deux jeunes filles enlacées, sourit et repartit.

\- Mon enfant, tout va b-...

Toriel venait d'arriver mais les deux filles s'étaient jetées sur elle la faisant tomber au passage.

L'ancienne reine ne comprit rien mais se contenta de serrer les filles contre elle, avant d'emmener Frisk vers les ruines, tandis que Lyra se dirigeait à la vitesse de l'éclair vers Snowdin, vers la maison des squelettes.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de toquer, ouvrit la porte à la volée et trouva les deux frères installés dans le canapé devant un show de Mettaton.

Ils la regardaient avec des yeux remplis d'incompréhension.

Les yeux toujours pleins de larmes, elle se jeta littéralement sur eux, les serra forts contre elle et se remit à pleurer de plus belle.

Papyrus la serra fort contre elle en lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas, tandis que Sans lui ébouriffait doucement les cheveux, un bras passé dans son dos pour l'empêcher de tomber du canapé où elle était à moitié couchée.

Après quelques minutes pendant lesquelles les 2 frères avaient essayé de calmer la demoiselle, elle repartit sereine.

Et se dirigea vers le château, il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule personne à laquelle rendre visite.

Le roi.

Et bien qu'il veuille lui prendre son âme, elle voulait s'assurer qu'il allait bien

Effectivement, il était là, devant ses fleurs dorées, à les contempler.

Elle tomba sur lui, et posa son front contre son dos.

Surpris, celui-ci se retourna pour faire face à la demoiselle, toujours le front posé sur lui, mais sur son armure cette fois.

\- Plus ... Jamais... Ça., Dit elle en passant ses bras autour de la grande taille d'Asgore.

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de répondre à son étreinte.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes dans cette position, puis Lyra se décala doucement et repartit en faisant un petit signe de la main à Asgore qui lui en fit également un, le sourire aux lèvres, avant de retourner s'occuper des fleurs.

La jeune femme, une fois sortie du château, se tapa le front du plat de la main. Son expérience ! Elle l'avait totalement oubliée ! Bon en même temps avec les événements récents il était normal que ses pensées soient tournées vers autre chose.

Elle sollicita l'aide du Riverman et lui demanda de l'emmener à Waterfall.

Une fois arrivée à destination, la jeune fille se pencha au bord de l'eau, retira ses bottes et plongea doucement ses pieds dans l'eau fraîche.

Elle soupira de bonheur avant de se laisser tomber sur le dos sur le sol dur et froid mais tellement rafraîchissant.

Lyra ferma les yeux, plaça ses mains derrière sa tête, expira l'air de ses poumons, ferma les yeux et profita de ce moment de répit.

Elle resta là une bonne demi-heure, avant de rouvrir les yeux et d'enlever ses pieds à la peau désormais fripée.

Elle remit ses bottes et traversa Waterfall, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne la petite pièce qui contenait un piano. Elle laissa courir ses doigts sur les touches mais quand elle s'apprêtait à ressortir, elle vit au loin une Frisk épuisée et blessée qui courait pour échapper à Undyne. Lyra resta cachée et attrapa Frisk par le bras quand elle passa devant l'entrée pour la cacher aux yeux de la guerrière poisson.

\- Mer...Merci...J'en pouvais plus...  
\- T'inquiète, tout va bien ?  
\- Oui mais comme Undyne n'a pas eu l'occasion de t'attraper, elle se rattrape avec moi.  
\- Attend je dois avoir de quoi te soigner... Juste là, j'ai une part de tarte de Toriel, tiens  
\- Merci. Décidément c'est trop bon, elle devrait être pâtissière  
\- Un conseil, va vers Hotland, Undyne ne supporte pas la chaleur, ça devrait la ralentir  
\- Merci du conseil, à plus tard !  
\- À plus tard !

Elles sortirent ensemble de la pièce mais chacune prit une direction différente.

Lyra retournait dans les ruines tandis que Frisk partait vers Hotland.

Arrivée devant la porte des ruines, elle l'ouvrit et entra dans sa chambre, après avoir prévenu Toriel de son arrivée.

Lyra s'installa à une petite table, prit le livre qu'elle avait emprunté chez Alphys (cela lui semblait s'être passé une éternité auparavant) et commença à lire la composition des âmes humaines.

" Toutes les âmes humaines sont composées de détermination et d'un autre trait parmi ceux ci : gentillesse, patience, justice, bravoure, persévérance et intégrité. Quelques rares cas sont composés uniquement de détermination (l'âme la plus puissante de toutes).Chaque trait définit la personnalité de l'humain en question, et chaque trait est associé à une couleur : rouge pour la détermination, vert pour la gentillesse, bleu clair pour la patience, jaune pour la justice, orange pour la bravoure, violet pour la persévérance et bleu foncé pour l'intégrité."

Lyra nota l'ingrédient sur une feuille, la détermination n'était pas un problème, elle en avait suffisamment, elle lut la suite :

" Une âme humaine est également composée de magie, bien que ce trait se soit estompé avec le temps. La magie humaine peut être remplacée par de la magie de monstre si besoin. "

De la magie liquide en revanche, allait être bien plus dure à trouver.

" Et enfin, pour créer une âme humaine, il faut un autre humain, c'est obligatoire. Car les humains possèdent un liquide au plus profond de leur âme nommé l'humanité. Ce liquide est blanc et peut être trouvé dans une âme humaine qui n'a commis aucun meurtre. Si l'humain a commis un acte irréparable, son humanité sera grise."

Et en plus, elle allait devoir pomper le dernier ingrédient de sa propre âme. Ça allait s'annoncer compliqué.

Et puis elle eut une idée.

Il serait trop dur d'extraire de la magie des flammes de Toriel, elle se brûlerait. En revanche, les os de Sans et Papyrus feraient l'affaire.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle revint les bras chargés d'os blancs et bleus, généreusement donnés par Papyrus.

Avec difficulté, elle brisa un os en deux et utilisa une seringue pour aspirer ce qui serait normalement la moelle si c'était un os normal. Une fois sa seringue remplie, elle la vida dans un des deux flacons en forme de cœur qu'elle avait récupéré.

Puis elle ajouta de la détermination en quantité généreuse.

Enfin, un seul ingrédient manquait à l'appel. La fameuse humanité.

Lyra prit son courage à deux mains, sortit son âme et la piqua brusquement avec la seringue, en plein milieu. Puis elle sortit doucement un peu d'humanité liquide.

Elle se sentait différente mais n'avait pas le temps d'y penser. Elle se dépêcha de vider une seconde fois la seringue dans le flacon, et le reboucha.

Lyra observa longuement le liquide brillant avant de se résigner. Aucune âme ne s'était formée. Elle repoussa le flacon de verre devant elle et s'attaqua à l'âme de monstre.

" Une âme de monstre est composée d'amour, de pitié et de compassion. Avec bien sûr, une grande quantité de magie."

La magie, ça, Lyra l'avait. Mais l'amour, la pitié et la compassion ? Où pouvait bien t-elle trouver de l'amour liquide ?

Mais la jeune fille décida tout de même de tenter quelque chose. Elle allait prendre un millilitre de chaque trait humain, et remplir le reste du flacon avec de la magie, pour pallier.

Elle remplit soigneusement sa seringue de chaque trait et versa finalement une grande quantité de magie.

Là aussi, pas de réaction. Le liquide restait blanc, légèrement tacheté.

Épuisée et déçue, Lyra partit se coucher.

Flowey la réveilla en la secouant avec l'une de ses racines, le lendemain matin.

-Pas... Main-t'nant..., Grogna t-elle avant de rabattre la couverture sur sa tête.  
\- Réveille toi feignasse ! Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?!  
\- *bâille* heiiiin ?

Elle se releva, un bout de couverture resté posé sur sa tête.

\- Tes flacons ! Ils bougent je te dis !  
\- Quoi ? T'es sûr ? Répondit-elle.

Elle tourna sa tête ce qui eut pour effet de faire tomber le bout de couette de sa tête, et regarda son bureau.

En effet, les deux flacons tremblaient et essayaient désespérément de briser le verre.

Dedans se trouvaient... Deux âmes. Une âme humaine et une âme de monstre.

Lyra et Flowey se regardèrent, et foncèdent vers la petite table qui servait de bureau.

La fleur dorée serra une de ses lianes autour du flacon contenant l'âme humaine et brisa doucement le verre.

L'âme se calma et arrêta de trembler.

Flowey recommença l'opération avec le deuxième flacon.

Les deux âmes libérées restèrent côte à côte, lévitant doucement, au rythme des pulsations de leur cœur inexistant.

Puis le téléphone de Lyra se mit à sonner.

C'était Papyrus :

\- HUMAINE, ASGORE VEUT SE BATTRE CONTRE L'AUTRE HUMAINE, IL FAUT EMPÊCHER ÇA ! ON T'ATTEND TOUS DEVANT LA BARRIÈRE  
\- Je crois qu'on a besoin de nous !  
\- Allons y !

Flowey s'enroula autour de l'épaule de Lyra qui partit vers le château.

Effectivement, tout le monde l'attendait, pour soit disant empêcher Asgore de se battre contre Frisk. Celui-ci semblait en fait plutôt soulagé de la tournure des choses.

Lyra vint se placer à côté d'Alphys et regarda Asgore droit sans les yeux, chose qu'elle détestait faire habituellement, et lui offrit un grand sourire.

Le roi avait sorti les boîtes contenant les âmes. D'ailleurs, celles-ci s'agitaient en tout sens. La bravoure se jetait sur sa prison de verre, comme pour en sortir, tandis que la justice tirait des projectiles dans le verre.

Mais ça, personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué.

Une fois que tout le monde eut fini de parler, toutes les âmes sortirent en même temps, et se jetèrent sur Flowey, toujours accroché à l'épaule de son amie.

Une grande détonation eut lieu, et Lyra cria de douleur. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait une partie de son être.

Puis Oméga Flowey fit son apparition.

Il se mit à tirer des projectiles dans tous les sens, parfois à lui-même. On aurait dit qu'il était devenu fou.

La petite fleur dorée avait absorbé les âmes humaines ainsi que, accidentellement bien sûr, celle de Lyra.

La jeune fille voyait d'ailleurs son propre corps qui gisait à terre, sans vie.

Tout à coup, une ronce gigantesque, acérée de piquants couleur sang frappa en même temps tous les monstres alignés, volant leurs âmes par la même occasion.

6 corps tombèrent à terre, dans un timing parfait.

Seule Frisk n'avait pas été touchée.

Emplie de détermination, la fillette attaqua courageusement Oméga Flowey, aidée des âmes qui lui envoyaient régulièrement de quoi la soigner.

Puis, elle lui porta le coup final.

Flowey se calma et se désintégra pour devenir...

ASRIEL DREEMURR

Mais le chevreau ne se tenait pas fièrement debout, prêt à combattre, au contraire, il était assis, jambes remontées contre la poitrine, dos à Frisk.

Celle-ci appuya sur le bouton SAVE, qui s'était automatiquement débloqué.

Frisk sauva ses amis, un à un.

Une fois tous leurs souvenir retrouvés, Frisk revint dans l'interface de combat.

Mais le bouton SAVE était toujours présent. Asriel n'avait pas bougé.

\- Qu'est ce que tu essayes de faire ?

Et soudain, elle comprit.

SAVE

\- Qui est ce que tu veux sauver ?

SAVE

\- Il n'y a plus personne, il n'y a que nous

SAVE

\- C'est moi que tu veux sauver ? Vraiment ?

SAVE

\- Arrête, c'est inutile.

SAVE

\- Arrête je te dis, je ne peux pas revenir.

SAVE

Il s'était relevé, mais était toujours dos à Frisk.

\- Laisse moi tranquille.

SAVE

\- JE T'AI DIT DE ME LAISSER TRANQUILLE !

La véritable bataille commença alors.

Les attaques d'Asriel étaient très puissantes, bien qu'on aurait dit qu'elles ont été imaginées par un enfant de 10 ans. Sérieusement, qui se bat avec des étoiles magiques sur fond multicolore ?

Frisk mitrailla le bouton SAVE, jusqu'à ce que Asriel s'arrête.

\- Tu veux vraiment me sauver ?

SAVE

\- Après que j'aie essayé de te tuer ?

SAVE

\- Après que j'aie volé les âmes de tes amis ?

SAVE

\- Bien, je suppose que je ne peux plus lutter contre ta détermination plus longtemps.

Asriel redevint alors un mignon petit chevreau à pull vert rayé jaune.

Il releva la tête vers Frisk. Des larmes couraient sur ses poils d'un blanc pur, mais il gardait un visage très sérieux.

\- Mais dis toi que bientôt je redeviendrait une fleur sans sentiments et ça, ta détermination ne pourra rien y changer.  
Mais avant...

Il lévitation soudainement, faisant apparaître les âmes volées.

Puis un bruit de déchirure, et un texte :

"La barrière a été détruite."

\- Voilà, vous allez pouvoir sortir maintenant.

Frisk se dirigea vers le chevreau qui faisait à présent sa taille, et l'enlaça doucement. Il se laissa faire et perdit sa maturité soudaine pour reprendre son esprit d'enfant. Il murmura :

\- Je ne veux pas repartir...

Et puis le néant.

Lyra et Frisk se réveillèrent en même temps, se relevèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair et se regardèrent dans les yeux.

Des soupirs de soulagement se firent entendre tout autour d'elles.

Frisk fut la première à parler :

\- As...  
\- Je sais où il est.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Viens !

Lyra se releva, aida Frisk, lui prit la main et se mit à courir comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Undyne se mit à les poursuivre en leur criant :

\- OÙ EST-CE QUE VOUS ALLEZ LES PUNKS ?!

Elles ne lui répondirent pas et continuèrent de courir vers l'ascenseur du château.

Bien sûr que Lyra savait où se trouvait Asriel.

Elle avait terminé la fin pacifiste assez de fois pour le savoir.

Une fois l'ascenseur prit, elles continuèrent de courir, et traversèrent le CORE à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Elles sollicitèrent une énième fois l'aide du passeur et traversèrent Snowdin et les Ruines, faisant un bref arrêt dans la maison de Toriel, pour récupérer les âmes créées la veille.

Frisk comprit aussitôt le plan de son amie, et attrapa l'âme de monstre tandis que l'autre demoiselle avait quand à elle agrippé l'âme humaine.

Puis elles repartirent.

\- Dépêche toi ! Cria Lyra, Avant qu'il ne redevienne une fleur !

Les deux filles revinrent dans la toute première salle. Où le lit de fleurs dorées avaient un jour, amorti leur chute.

Elles s'arrêtèrent simultanément.

Frisk s'avança vers Asriel, tandis que Lyra creusa dans le lit de fleurs.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites ?  
\- Tiens, prend ça, dit Frisk en lui tendant l'âme.  
\- Comment ?  
\- On s'en fiche, juste prends la, c'est la tienne maintenant.

Asriel regarda Frisk, puis absorba l'âme.

Une douce chaleur se répandit dans son corps. C'était agréable. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ressentit de la reconnaissance envers ses deux nouvelles amies.

Lyra avait extrait le corps de Chara et l'avait déposé à terre.

Elle approcha l'âme rougeoyante du corps de l'enfant qui l'absorba.

Lyra posa sa main à l'endroit de son cœur.

Puis, tout doucement, elle sentit le cœur de Chara se mettre à battre. Faiblement au début, puis de plus en plus fort. Comme si il était déterminé à ressusciter Chara. A l'arracher des bras froids de la mort.

La principale concernée ouvrit les yeux et battit des paupières avant de lever le pouce en signe de victoire.

Asriel vint la serrer dans ses bras. Un peu trop fort apparemment :

-Az' tu m'étouffes...  
\- Pardon

Il aida sa meilleure amie à se relever et lui prit la main.

\- Bon bah je crois que c'est l'heure d'aller vous ramener à vos parents.

Toute la petite troupe retourna une dernière fois au château. Mais une dernière surprise les y attendait.

Une bande d'enfants perdus se trouvait là.

Un des enfants, en voyant arriver du monde, les interpella. Il portait un chapeau de cow-boy :

\- Hey, excusez moi, vous savez où est Toriel ?  
\- Vous... Vous...  
\- Ouaip, on est les autres humains tombés.  
\- Comment ?  
\- Bah je suppose qu'on nous a rendu nos âmes. Faut dire que c'était bizarre au début. On était tous ensemble, et même si on ne se connaissait pas, on avait tous quelque chose en commun. On est tombés, on a été accueillis par Toriel, on a traversé l'Underground, et sommes morts face au roi. Mais je lui en veut pas, c'est un chic type.  
\- Venez avec nous alors ! Leur cria Chara. On sait où se trouvent les autres !  
\- YAY ! Crièrent en chœur les enfants.  
\- Allons y ! Dit Frisk.

Leurs amis les attendaient gentiment devant la barrière détruite, et quand ils virent dix enfants arriver d'un coup, ils furent retournés.

Les 6 autres humains ainsi que Chara et Asriel, se jetèrent dans les bras de Toriel, qui pleurait de joie.

Une fois tout le monde calmé, ils sortirent de l'Underground.

Tout le monde sans exception put observer et profiter pleinement du ciel étoilé, petites pierres de lumières perdues dans un océan couleur d'encre.

C'était la fin heureuse parfaite.

Et voilà, cher lecteur. Il ne reste plus que nous deux. Il ne me reste plus qu'à tirer ma révérence. Le spectacle est fini, fermez les rideaux. En espérant bien sûr t'avoir fait passer un agréable moment. Si c'est le cas, tu peux te manifester dans les reviews. Mais rien ne t'y oblige bien sûr. Passe une bonne journée/nuit, et au revoir.

* L'auteure s'éloigne.

* Il est temps pour toi de quitter cette fanfiction.

* A moins que...

* Il ne reste une dernière personne à sauver ?

* Mais qui cela peut-il être... Qui donc subsisterait dans l' Underground?

* Peut être que cette porte grise pourra t'aider...

* Vous ouvrez la porte mystérieuse.

* Gaster vous y attend.

* Vous essayez de sauver Gaster.

*Gaster vous dit qu'il ne peut pas être sauvé.

*Vous refusez.

*Gaster vous propose quelque chose.

*Vous écoutez d'une oreille attentive

* Il vous propose un marché. Il vous donnera quelque chose si vous promettez de ne pas l'oublier.

*Vous acceptez le marché.

*Gaster vous donne le don de l'ACCEPTATION. Il vous dit que ce pouvoir est très précieux et vous permettra d'avancer dans la vie. Il suffit juste d'ACCEPTER que les événements ne tournent pas de la manière que vous vouliez. Il ajoute également que ce pouvoir ne s'applique pas à toutes les situations et que parfois, il faut faire preuve de persévérance

* Vous remerciez Gaster, et refermez la porte derrière vous. Vous vous sentez plus fort(e) que vous ne lavez jamais été, et cela vous remplit de DÉTERMINATION.


End file.
